The ability to view high-resolution images is important for numerous applications. Frequently, such images are input, stored, or generated remotely from the user and need to be viewed over a network. In the medical field, such a capability is of value in the diagnosis and treatment of patients, as well as for research and physician education. Other applications that may benefit from such a capability include engineering, equipment operation and maintenance, digital maps, satellite imagery, forensics, etc. High-resolution images can be extremely large, and can exceed the ability of a computer system to store and display the images. For example, in the field of Digital Pathology, a whole-slide scan can be billions of pixels and multiple gigabytes in size. Furthermore, transmission of entire high-resolution images across a network places significant loads on the network and can negatively impact an application's response time and user experience if the user has to wait for the image data to be delivered across the network.